


Soldier's Homecoming

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Painkiller high, Painkillers, Polyamory, Prescription Drug Use, Scars, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of S13E18, Carolina takes some much needed recovery time thanks to the injuries at Felix's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It fudges the timeline a little.

Vanessa traced the lines of Carolina’s back. She wasn’t surprised when she flinched, quickly relaxing to the touch. Vanessa’s smile widened when she heard the soft hum as her finger traced over the now yellowing bruises from the fight. She didn’t like the idea of how close she had come to losing Carolina just from the intensity of the battle at hand. Beating the mercenaries at the temple had been a close call. Even if she was capable, Kimball still worried. Without Washington and Epsilon to help out, who knows what could have happened...

“Grey did a good job.” Vanessa surprised herself at how small her voice sounded after the silence that had stretched in the room. Neither had said anything for close to an hour and had grown used to the quiet. A quiet murmur from Carolina met Vanessa. “I said Grey did a good job.”

“What do you mean?” Carolina laid her head back onto her arms, folding them in front of her to rest her head. With most of the lacerations on her back, her only choice was to lay on her stomach and even with so few people being in the infirmary, Carolina insisted on not staying in the sick bay any longer than she had to, citing previous problems with being kept in such a space. “Grey didn’t do anything other than clean out where Felix managed to slice through my armor and burn my back. Fucking shitfuck.”

“Shhh, Lina, sweetie, language.” Vanessa traced her fingers down Carolina’s back, lingering on a bruise on her hip and leaning down to kiss it.

“Who’s going to hear me, Nessa? Did you invite Jensen in?” Carolina asked sleepily, humming softly when her pain started to ebb more and more as her medication finally started to kick in again. Vanessa shook her head, starting to laugh a little.

“No, not this time, besides, Katie has a mouth on her like you wouldn’t believe.” Nessa’s laugh quieted slowly, grinning.

“You’ve told me about her mouth, and from what I can recall---” Carolina was quickly silenced by Vanessa leaning down to kiss her, lips moving eagerly at first. Soon she slowed and pulled away, looking away from Carolina.

“Yes, I just remembered, I did tell you and that’s not something to mention in polite company,” Vanessa reminded, stretching out next to her partner, and resting her hand on her hip.

“Is there someone polite here? What have I told you about inviting Palomo in here to watch us kiss?” Carolina sounded more than a little accusatory, leaning up to look around until she hissed as she pulled at the tight skin on her back.

“You said not to invite him in here,” Vanessa responded, helping Carolina back down onto the bed, “because last time, you said he stared too much at your tits.”

“My tits are awesome. He should stare.”

“Carolina, sweetie, that’s the medication talking.” Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. “Maybe you should sleep for now.”

“You didn’t say my tits are awesome,” she pouted, sticking out her lip. “They are and you know it.”

A slight blush spread across Vanessa’s cheeks. “Yes I know. Sleep now.”

“See, _now_ I can go to bed.”

\---

Carolina woke up the next day groggy and disoriented. She tried to shake it out to regain some of her normal function but instead relaxed into the warm body she was pressed against.

“Nessa, sweetie, where did you find alcohol?” she asked, sitting up to the best of her ability before she was pulled back down. Vanessa pressed a few small kisses to the side of her neck when she was laying again so that she wouldn’t pull any of the tender skin from the cauterization of the energy sword.

“Alcohol? What are you talking about dear?” Nessa pulled the blanket further up on the two of them, careful to not press against the bandage on Carolina’s back. “All of this was all you. I didn’t think to record any of it though, even when you begged me to record that video to Palomo. Seriously, stop waking me up at 3am to record things that shame him because he doesn’t know how amazing your tits are.”

“Is it bad enough that you have to remind me about it and for you to need to act like it’s a recurring thing?” Carolina asked, leaning up and kissing Nessa softly. “That doesn’t really sound like me.”

“Yeah well, you on painkillers doesn’t sound like any bit of you I know, however at a different time in our lives, I think you would have been a fun person to be around at a bar or a club if we both had a pile of… nevermind.” Vanessa shook her head. “What matters is I am asking Doctor Grey if we can lower your dose a bit because what you’re on right now has woken me up at 3am the last three nights to talk about your breasts.”

“But they’re awesome,” Carolina repeated quietly, rolling onto her back with a small hiss and cupping each of her tits to prove to Vanessa. “I mean, you like them right? I’m not too old for my tits _not_ to be awesome?”

“I swear to god--- yes, your tits are awesome. You aren’t even high out of your mind this time. I like playing with your breasts when we have sex and they’re great!” Vanessa pulled the pillow over her head in frustration. “I mean really, do we have to---”

Wash knocked on the frame of the door, obviously having heard most of the conversation. “As much as I love hearing about breasts as the next person, how is Carolina doing? Grey can’t talk about anything but alien tech right now as she works and I want to make sure things other than Carolina’s breasts are okay.”

“Yes Wash! The rest of her happens to be fine too!” Vanessa called.

“Got it. Have fun.”

“Great, now he thinks that, as a General, all I am focused on with you is your breasts!” Vanessa facepalmed against the pillow.

“Well, General-ly---”

“I swear to god, if you finish that pun…”

“Will you pun-ish me?” Carolina held up her hands to protect herself, grinning like an idiot.

“I am going to fucking kill you.” Vanessa smacked her with the pillow.

“To work so hard not to die in that fight and now, my partner is going to kill me.”

\---

Carolina continued to mend over the next several days. The wound began to heal more than it had been with enough rest, which was easier with the mercs regrouping. It gave each of them time to relax for the moment. Vanessa handed off Epsilon to Wash once Carolina was coherent enough to understand he would come back after giving him away for a short bit and not let the drug-induced stupor cloud her.

“Wash, even if he can run the healing unit for her, that’s for the field. We can let her heal on her own and you seem best qualified to handle him,” Vanessa explained as she pressed the chip into his hand.

“This has nothing to do with Carolina sharing a room with you while she heals up, huh?” Wash grinned as Vanessa froze.

“N-noooo?”

“Sure, General.” Wash closed his hand around the chip, plugging Epsilon into his storage unit over the implant in his head.

“Hey, I’m better off here.” Epsilon popped up over Wash’s shoulder.

Vanessa ignored the rest of it, letting him walk away from her. She made the short walk back to her room, having made it her personal responsibility to watch over Carolina in the downtime. Grey still made her way in and out, as needed, checking on Carolina’s back mostly.

Kimball took her place next to Carolina before too long, bringing in food. Carolina’s back injury had her on her stomach a lot of the the time, which made for amusing talks with her head pooled in a pillow. The days turned to a week and as the wound scabbed over, Carolina was soon out of bed and able to admire the scarring flesh in the mirror.

“Just another one for the books.” She reached her shoulder up to touch it but winced when the movement pulled at the scab.

“Sweetie, please, lay back down. Or at least let me cover it so you can lay back and relax.” Kimball held her hand out to her, shoulders slumping when she didn’t come right away.

“Scars are sexy right?”

Kimball looked up at her. “Yeah? Are you self-conscious about them or something?”

“No. Just wondering is all. You get so used to seeing people as they are that you don’t notice if the scars are normal, ya know?” Carolina looked down. “Probably also helps that I’m not wearing a shirt too.”

“Carolina! What is it with you and your boobs lately?” Kimball shook her head, laughing it off and pulling her into her lap. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder, paying extra attention to not touch the healing part of her back.  Kimball grabbed the dressing, shifting Carolina in her lap to cover up the scab for the sake of sleeping.

Before Carolina laid down, she fit a loose tank top over herself to keep from rubbing too much against the bandage. Kimball laid next to her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

“You know, it’s scary when you come back and the first thing that happens is you’re rushed to Doctor Grey because the energy sword cut through your armor and burned you. I’m just happy it was minor in comparison.” Kimball closed her eyes when Carolina brought her hand up to rub her back. “I just worry when you go.”

“I worry when you go too, Nessa.” Carolina pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But we know the risk and we know how to come out on top to make it back to each other.”

Kimball looked up at her. “Is the medication making you sappy or are we having a moment?” She sat up, leaning her weight on one of her arms to look down at Carolina carefully laying on her back.

“I’m just pointing it out. Not the medication. Grey lowered my pain medication because I didn’t need as much of it. Which I don’t. I’ve noticed a lot of things. You smile a lot more than you did months ago.” Carolina’s comment on its own made Kimball laugh a little and lean down to kiss her again. She didn’t stop at Carolina’s lips though, trailing her mouth along the curve of her jaw to nip at her neck. “Oh? Is it that time?”

“Shhhh.” Kimball hushed her, rubbing her hand against Carolina’s belly and absently playing with the hem of her tank top. She did her best not to put pressure on her, only pressing a little to massage into her hips.

“It is that time. Nessa why now when I can’t be more active with it?” Carolina whined, tangling her fingers in Kimball’s hair anyway, pressing up into her touches as her mouth moved down her body. Kimball had pushed up her tank top, kissing her way down to press along her abs. The short red hair framing her face when she looked up made her look younger with the angle.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kimball traced her tongue over the Carolina’s stomach, pulling at the hem of her sweats. “Do you want to wait until another time when you aren’t at my mercy?” She grinned up at her partner.

“Oh so you ask _now_ after you’ve had your tongue on me if I want to not have your tongue on me. I see how it is _Nessa_. No. I do not want you to stop. Of all the---ohhhh.” Carolina quit her complaining when Kimball's teeth grazed her hip, lifting them to make it easier to slip her sweats off. Kimball knelt between her thighs on the bed, moving to lay down between them with half of herself hanging off the end of the bed. She snorted at the ridiculousness of it all, but kept with it. Sex in the barracks always proved a little challenging even when you partner wasn’t injured.

Carolina parted her thighs, pouting a little when Vanessa took her time kissing along the inside of them. She bit her lip the more Vanessa moved up, her breath hitching when fingers pressed between her legs against her panties. Slow, careful circles went around her nub, making Carolina draw her knees up to scoot down just enough to press into the touch more. Vanessa reached the top of her inner thigh and turned her head, nuzzling the dampness of Carolina’s panties.

“Excited are we?” Kimball asked, rubbing her fingers teasingly over the outside of her sex.

“Yes,” Carolina gasped out. “Nessa please?” She whined softly when fingers teased her further, reaching down to help push her panties off. Kimball laughed a little, helping them off of her legs, and nuzzled Carolina’s inner thigh. Her fingers teased her slit, brushing over the nub of her clit.

“Please what, Lina?” Kimball pushed a finger into her partner, licking her lips as she looked up to watch her face. Carolina’s hands followed down, petting her hair. She did her best not to move her back, but it had been a bit since the two of them had some alone time and she was more than a little eager.

Carolina didn’t get out her reply in time before she was tangling her fingers in Vanessa’s hair again, tensing a little once her tongue sought out to lick the nub of her clit. She pressed her tongue more firmly, licking between her folds after parting them with her fingers. She kept looking up to watch the expression on Carolina’s face, or as much as she could with her holding onto her hair, and Vanessa helped her partner get more comfortable by putting her legs on her shoulders. Vanessa shifted a little, raising Carolina’s legs up in the process and pressed another finger into her slick heat, grinning as she gasped. She flicked her tongue over that nub, keeping a steady rhythm as she listened to the steady stream of moans and pleas of praise.

“Yes, Nessa there. Oh fuck. Fuck,” Carolina gasped out, and as quiet as she was, Vanessa knew she only got like this when no one else could hear.

Vanessa doubled her efforts, flicking her tongue and spreading long, broad licks over her clit while working her fingers into her steadily. Carolina’s chest heaved a little, biting back some of the moans so that the others in the barracks wouldn’t hear her. She didn’t need Doctor Grey thinking she was in pain. She cried out anyway, pulling Vanessa’s hair slightly and Vanessa sped up, sealing her lips around her clit to suck softly. Carolina arched her neck into the pillow, throwing her head back. Her orgasm started to build, making her tense the more Vanessa coaxed it out of her with each touch, kiss, and lick.

Carolina couldn’t hold it back for much longer, her muscles tightening. Her toes  curled up once the wave of pleasure hit her, feeling like it had been months since Kimball had touched her so completely. Vanessa let her come down slowly, making sure she felt every bit of it before pulling away and licking her slicked fingers clean. She grabbed a discarded towel, once she helped Carolina get her legs down, to clean up her mouth Licking her lips as she crawled up, she laid herself down next to her partner. She kissed her cheek as Carolina just laid there for a bit longer, still basking in the small aftershocks that kept hitting her. Vanessa pulled her blanket up to cover her in case Grey came in, but let her fingers trail down between her legs again, slowly rubbing her clit. Carolina bit her lip again, holding back little noises of appreciation as she continued to pleasure her past over stimulation.

“You sound amazing like this,” Vanessa whispered, kissing her neck. Carolina’s breath hitched and she turned to face Kimball, pulling her into a kiss.

“Should I get injured more often if this is what I get when I get home?” Carolina asked, her voice still shaky. Kimball’s expression changed abruptly.

“No! No, this isn’t just an injured thing. This is an anytime thing,” Kimball said, her eyes wide until Carolina laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

“You’re so cute.”

“I love you,” Kimball said with a laugh, kissing her again.

“I love you too.”

\---

Kimball slipped out of Carolina’s room once she had drifted off to sleep. She had rolled her on her side to check her bandages to ensure none of the scabs from the burn had broken and was pleased to find they had not. She found Grey outside the door, grinning like a loon.

“Have fun?” she asked before disappearing into the bunk to check on her patient.

“She’s still okay, right?” Katie was following right behind her, face mixed with worry.

Vanessa nodded. “She’s fine. Grey’s done a thorough job with her. You’ll be able to come join us again soon enough.”

Katie leaned over to peek into the room as Grey shut the door. “Hopefully not too thorough.”

Vanessa laughed.

 


End file.
